


Crimson and Cloven

by cenobitesquid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Demonstuck, Fluffy Porn, Genital Swap, M/M, Palerom, Vaginal Sex, briefly implied/referenced incest, davekar - Freeform, karkat is the worst succubus ever, mostly smut some plot, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenobitesquid/pseuds/cenobitesquid
Summary: Karkat is a disastrously inexperienced succubus that has been summoned to the mortal realm.  He’s clumsy, awkward and vulgar, and has never actually successfully seduced a human.  It turns out that walking supernatural disasters are right up Dave’s alley.





	Crimson and Cloven

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was edited from a roleplay between my co-author and I, so there are shifting perspective changes throughout. I’ve done some editing for continuity. It’s a stand-alone work for now, but it is part of a larger verse we’re working on, which may be expanded upon later. 
> 
> Succubi anatomy is naturally bulge + nook but they can change that to any configuration of human sex characteristics.

It had not been a smooth transition to the mortal plane, but then again that wasn’t exactly a surprise since it never was, go figure. Karkat had been summoned AGAIN to yet ANOTHER uninterested party, what the fuck was wrong with humans that they never wanted to bone him properly? At least this human hadn’t resorted to crying on his shoulder and opening up about their insignificant mortal problems while he soothed them to sleep. Which was the utter disaster that most of these summonings inevitably dissolved into. 

He’d even switched his form to what he thought was an impeccably desirable female anatomical configuration when he realized the witch in question that she wasn’t interested very much in what he had on display upon emerging from the demonic realm. But even that was met with what he highly suspected to be poorly suppressed amusement on her part. Upon explaining that he wasn’t going to go back without /something/ to show for his efforts, she at least had the decency to give him a solid recommendation, and helpfully point out the dwelling of a susceptible target for him on google maps. 

Determined to not go back empty handed this time, he planned his entrance very carefully. He visualized the interior of the mortal’s bedroom, and let his presence be known. The many electronic devices in the room switched on, glowing red and emitting a soft static, casting sharp shadows as smoke curled up from the floor. He chose a good vantage point, a cleared off space on top of a table containing some vinyl discs, and a clutter of buttons and wires across the room from this human’s bed, his wings folded and half crouched, half lounged into what he hoped was an impressive but casually enticing display. That, coincidentally, would not instantly give away his small stature. 

Karkat had not bothered with any concealing garments, and additionally had not bothered to humanize himself besides the appearance of human male genitalia. The soft grey skin of his torso faded into dense, silky fur just below his hips, his feet ended in dainty clawed paws, and a long whiplike tail with a spade tip wrapped around one of his ankles. Two ruby studs glittered where they were pierced through his nipples, which were especially large and puffy for what was a more or less masculine chest. The rubies matched his horns and eyes, which were both a solid glossy red. What human in their right mind would NOT want to fuck him? Clearly it was a race made of individuals with mostly inferior taste.

"Yo, did Rose forget my birthday ain't for another month?" 

Dave had been startled from his sleep, waking up to all his electronics - and there were a lot - going haywire. But soon enough, he started to get the gist, and there was absolutely no way that the creature lounging around on his turntables with a pissy expression wasn't something his sister had somehow concocted with her weird, stygian magyks. 

"I mean, fuck, ain't there supposed to be a cake too? At least provide me with a little glucose if you're gonna compromise my lung capacity with all this smoke, man."

“Do I look like a fucking catering service, human? Do I strike you as the kind of demonic entity that would make house calls for your puny and insignificant anniversaries that pass the advancement of time towards your messy mortal decay? The answer, in case you’re too busy drooling in slack-jawed awe at my magnetism, is no. I am obviously here to command your sexual pleasure for my consumption. Wrap your highly susceptible human mind around /that/ and chew on it.” 

Karkat hopped off of the turntables, landing silently but gracelessly on his feet, his little wings flaring for balance and his tail whipping out behind him and knocking an bottle of AJ and a stack of magazines and CDs to the floor with a crash. 

“Shit fucking damn it,” he muttered under his breath, straightening up with a scowl, and perching dainty clawed hands on his hips, straightening up to his full height. Which ranged between half to two-thirds as tall as a random human male. 

“Okay, can you pretend that didn’t happen, and get on with being mesmerized by my presence?”

"Dude, I'm already mesmerized by your presence, and I'm not gonna lie, the pint sized egomaniacal mess bit is totally helping," Dave said, pushing himself up off his elbows to settle his chin in his hands. He had a very similar look of amusement as Rose had, except even more poorly repressed, though certainly not mean spirited.

“Oh I see. I get the fucking joke now. When that witch said I know someone who will definitely appreciate a visit from a quality succubus like yourself, what she really meant was, I know another stupid fuck who is going to sit there and laugh at you while utterly rejecting the prospect of mind-blowingly amazing copulation. Wow what a great prank, it’s not like I wasn’t having enough trouble in this idiot backwater plane of existence already.” Karkat bristled, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, his tail swishing back and forth behind him and his eyes narrowed down to slits. 

“By the way I am NOT pint sized, I am merely inexperienced. Not that I don’t have more natural overall sexual prowess than you have in your toenail, if anyone would ever BELIEVE me.”

"Oh my god, I believe you. Who /wouldn't/ want to get in on this. I'm honestly kind of amazed Rose didn't, but she has no damn taste anyway," Dave said. He was still grinning, but he couldn't exactly help it. Everything about the weird little creature was /adorable/, from the soft lines of his body to his fluffy looking hair to his fucking /paw feet/. 

Dave stood up and immediately towered over Karkat, his long legs taking him over to the little succubus, not bothered at all that he’d been sleeping stark naked. He reached down and picked him up under the arm pits. 

"You're the hottest thing since the sun, you know?"

“Are you shitting me right now?? I mean I hear the words that are coming out of that hole in your face, but you just picked me up like one of your simpering human pets.” He squirmed in Dave’s grasp and bared his teeth, sharper than a humans, but nothing near the fangs that some succubi had.

"Dude, you have paws for feet and you're like half my size. You could be a pet. But I am full on serious when I say that I'm about to fuck you, possibly until you can't move if your anatomy does that. If it doesn't, I'm gonna fuck you until /I/ can't move," Dave said. 

“Really?” He blurted out, stupidly, but then Dave brought the creature in and kissed him enthusiastically, pulling back only when it seemed like he had gone kind of slack in his grip, his feet which had been kicking at the air going still, and a bright red flush spreading over his cheeks. 

"What's your name?"

He stared at the human when he pulled him back, and licked his lips slowly with a long bright red tongue, staring at him like he was some kind of revelation. “Karkat,” he murmured, tail twisting up around his leg again. “What’s yours?”

"Dave," he answered, and kissed Karkat again. It turned out that it was the way to get him to go absolutely limp, like scruffing a damn cat, and it was another tick on the register of cute things that were kind of making Dave ridiculously excited about the development. He carried Karkat over to the bed, sitting down on it before letting him settle over Dave's lap, feeling the fuzz of his fur brush up against his skin. 

"You have things you like, Karkat?"

“That’s my line, jackass.” He murmured, and squeezed his thighs around Dave’s hips, rubbing his whole body up against his torso, rubbing his face and smooth, nubby horns against Dave’s chest, pressing his prick up against his belly. 

He was impressively endowed for his size, though his member was more substantial in girth then length, cutely chubby with the head peeking out of a tight foreskin. “I’m pretty sure I like /everything/.” He murmured, and pressed his mouth against one of Dave’s nipples, licking and sucking at it, reaching around to knead his claws against his back some. 

“To tell you the pathetic truth…” He glanced up, flushed, chewing on his bottom lip. “You’re….sort of the first human… who has actually gone for it?”

"That's cause most humans are idiots," Dave told him, reaching up and scratching his hand into Karkat's scalp, stroking through his hair as he rubbed all up against him. It wasn't exactly disproving the whole cat analogy, and he couldn't be assed to care. He reached up and rubbed one of Karkat's horns, the other hand staying solidly on the small of his back, though both flexed in surprise at the noise it drew out of the little succubus. "I guess those feel pretty intense, huh?"

“I have to say you’re quickly proving….mmmngggghhh…a slice above the rest…” He breathed out, his whole body shuddering when Dave rubbed his fingers against his very sensitive horn. “Yeah, that’s one way to describe it,” he purred, rolling his hips forward to rub himself up against Dave more.

The way he kept on mangling phrases was warming the icy cockles of Dave's heart, and the friction wasn't exactly keeping his dick down, either. He continued to caress one of Karkat's horns, and experimentally leaned forward to press his mouth against the other, waiting for a positive response before he put his mouth over it. The jump and almost startled moan he got out of Karkat was one hundred percent worth it, in his opinion.

“Oh /fuck/,” he hissed, his cock twitching where it was pressed up against Dave’s bare skin as his mouth slid down to the base of his horn. His hands kneaded at him more frantically, sliding down to hold onto his hips and ass, using that as leverage to grind his lower body into him more insistently as Dave’s lips and tongue and teeth worked him over, eliciting all kinds of little whimpers and moans from him.

The hand that wasn't busy molesting Karkat's horn was making its way down his backside. He was just so /soft/, everywhere... His skin was soft, his fur was soft, even his tail had a silky-smooth layer that was nice to pet. Of course, that led to him rubbing against certain other areas, and starting a little when he felt wetness. He blinked once or twice, processing, before the smile came back to his face. 

"Oh my god," he said, "Your asshole lubes itself, doesn't it."

“Yes? I mean what the fuck, doesn’t yours? Stuff comes out and goes in, doesn’t it, how the fuck is that supposed to be comfortable if it isn’t slick back there?” Karkat stared at him critically, like he was sure Dave was trying to pull one over on him on the subject of human anatomy.

"My dude, Karkat. Babe. I don't know how to break this to you. But human assholes are arguably not meant for fucking. At least not /easy/ fucking, you gotta put shit in there to make it work," he said, one hand still rubbing against his horn.

Karkat scoffed, scowling a little. “Like I’m supposed to believe that? Are you trying to tell me that roughly half of the population of your supposedly sentient race has to have some kind of mechanical assistance to get penetrated in their nether regions? What kind of twisted, backwards shit is that?” His scowl faded off again into a little groan of pleasure when Dave rubbed a little harder at his horn, though.

"It's pretty messed up. But we make it work," Dave told him, leaning forward and kissing Karkat again. He followed it up with another, until Karkat was good and relaxed again. 

"Sometimes nothin' really has to be penetrated. Giving someone else pleasure feels good, too... You wanna feel?"

He eyed Dave, a little suspiciously, since he’d been pretty sure penetration was a big part of what humans considered sex in the first place, and certainly was with succubi, everything else was basically foreplay for the main attraction, the moment of deep connection when sexual energy could be sucked up, shared, or transferred. “Yeah, okay. Show me.”

"Sounds dope," Dave said, without the slightest bit of irony in his voice. His arms cradled Karkat, helped him lean back into the bed, adjust his body so that Dave could get his thighs around Karkat's chubby prick. It was an intimate position, he thought, sometimes more intimate than being penetrated, given he was face to face with his lover, holding him close. His fingertips stroked Karkat's jaw, his cheek as he moved his legs just a little, tensing his thighs, trying to get a deep, slow kind of rhythm going.

Karkat flushed, responding very favorably to the tight friction of Dave’s thighs around his cock, his hands stroking his face. He moved his hand down a little, suggesting Dave play with his nipples too, and leaned up to kiss him again, writhing with a low groan against Dave’s mouth when he complied with his hands, Karkat’s nipples just as erotically sensitive if not moreso than his horns. Dave’s weight on top of his was delicious too, and he could feel his own pleasure building, but…. 

“Mmn, Dave,” he breathed out, breaking the kiss and blinking the stars out of his eyes. “This feels pretty fucking great, but you know, it isn’t going to /feed/ me, so isn’t it… mmghh… sort of a waste of your time?”

He stopped moving for a few moments, trying to listen to what Karkat was asking him. It was just that it made no fucking sense to him. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, exasperated, though his skin was still brightly flushed, his cock still twitching and dripping where it was being worked between Dave’s thighs. 

“I mean… your sexual arousal is really hot, but it’s like… smelling the steak dinner without actually eating it. The actual nourishment happens when you come inside of me, or around me, I can’t feed on you pleasuring /me/, even if it’s really really pleasurable.”

"I guess I can get that. But don't you ever want to feel pleasure just because you can?" Dave asked, genuinely curious. He wasn't very used to taking any kind of selfish route with either Hal or Dirk, and it hadn't even occurred to him that Karkat might only be in this for the end result, that he was taunting him by not getting there quickly.

Karkat blinked, then opened his mouth, then closed it again, flushing brighter and chewing on his lip again. His tail fidgeted and swished beside him on the bed, and his paws curled and flexed, thinking over the question very seriously. 

“Sometimes…I touch myself… but I thought that was only because I was just desperate and frustrated that no one wanted to feed me. It doesn’t help me grow but… I guess… I do like it. I’m not sure if I’m supposed to. I don’t really think my own pleasure is supposed to be the point, when I’m with a human…”

"I want it to be the point," Dave told him, voice a little firmer, though not admonishing. His fingers reached up, squeezed Karkat's nipples, rubbing the studs as his thighs rocked forward again. He knew what that was like, could practically feel Karkat's guilt at his own pleasure twisted around him. "I'll feed you. I promise. Worry about how you /feel/."

“Ahh! Hnnngh,” He arched up into the squeeze on his nipples, a burst of pleasure surging through him and helping quite a lot to wipe more pressing questions from his mind. He twisted and rubbed his hips up against the junction of Dave’s thighs too, groaning and sighing, trying to push aside the doubts he had, the anxiety about trying to do things /right/ and focusing on what Dave was giving him. Thinking about what he /wanted/ aside from what he needed for sustenance. 

The thought that Dave was doing it for /him/ that he wanted him to feel pleasure even if it wasn’t actively getting Dave off, made him hot all over, and as Dave kept working his nipples he felt his cock twitch and drip. 

“D-dave…” he breathed out, and clutched into his back with his claws, bucking his hips up against him more insistently, then going still with a little breathy cry, shuddering as he felt his whole body explode with sensation, a sort of rush that he’d only ever experienced by himself, and far less intensely on those occasions.

"Mm... Did that feel nice, Karkat?" Dave asked him, his voice low and warm as he nuzzled Karkat's throat, kissed it. It was cute how easily he seemed to be overwhelmed, and Dave couldn't help but wanting to do more that would please him. He very carefully wiped Karkat's prick off with some of his covers, and his own legs. "You're all flushed."

“Yeah… fuck. Wow.” He breathed out, petting Dave’s back even as he was collapsed flat onto his own beneath him. As he started to get some of his wits back, though, his hands moved around to stroke at his stomach, to slide down to wrap around his cock with a pleased, deep sigh. 

“Dave, will you fuck me now?” He asked, with startling sincerity, blinking up at him as he stroked his cock, slow.

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be to deny such a breathless utterance?" Dave asked him back. 

He started to make a move for the little tube he kept in a box beneath his bed, along with other various and sundry sex paraphernalia, before he remembered his new beau had a magically lubricating asshole. He very nearly shed a tear, but decided a better course of action was to pet Karkat's soft abdomen, squeeze his hip while he guided his cock into him, since he seemed so eager for it.

Karkat’s eyes widened, and he shifted his hips to make it easier for Dave to guide himself in, spreading his thighs open and bracing his paws against the mattress. When he started to press into him, his lips parted in a silent little cry of pleasure, his eyes glowing brighter as he arched into the penetration, trembling with the intensity of it. When Dave seemed to hesitate, maybe because Karkat was so tight, he pushed himself down onto the human’s cock until it was buried deep inside of him, then let out a little blissed-out mewling sound, muscles rippling around Dave, milking him.

It was a weird feeling - not /bad/, but weird, because Karkat's body squeezed around him so differently from what he was used to. Rather than the tight squeeze, it was like... Like a /ripple/, like he was being stroked further inside, encouraged to go in as far as he could. He found himself doing just that, sinking in until his hips met Karkat's ass, then pulling back slowly, trying to adjust to the feeling.

“/Fuck/ I can’t even tell you… mmnngh… how good… that is…” Karkat growled out, fingers and paws flexing, and his tail wrapped around Dave’s thigh, as his own legs were wrapped around his waist. 

“Feels…perfect.” He flushed, because there was really no other way to explain it, he barely had any context for how exhilarating it was to be conjoined, really truly connected to his prey. Except, he didn’t feel a sense of smug victory and accomplishment, like he was stealing something from Dave. It felt strangely like Dave was /giving/ it to him, and he found himself experiencing full blown starstruck affection for this human.

Maybe it was because it was all so genuine. Dave was still petting him, his fingers working into Karkat's hips, massaging his muscles there. He was still layering kiss after kiss on Karkat's lips, adoring him because there was a lot to be adored. He didn't even think twice about the tail wrapping around his leg, squeezing in encouragement as he started to pick up the pace.

If being fucked was amazing, being kissed was /exquisite/. Karkat had no idea why something so utterly divorced from his own biological necessity should be so addictive, but he couldn’t get enough of Dave’s mouth on top of his. He kissed him back, licking into his mouth, nipping at his lips, or just staying pressed up against him, soft and wet, lips swollen and flushed as he groaned against him. He was unashamedly vocal, too, purring and hissing and moaning without a hint of restraint. His cock was fully hard again in no time, and he arched and rubbed it up against Dave's body as he met his strokes.

A hand got dedicated to it, strokes deep and almost lazy if they hadn't been so intentionally slow. Inevitably, he sped up while his pace picked up more and more inside of Karkat, but he wanted it to be a deeply pleasurable thing for Karkat. His own lips were swollen, but he was still kissing the succubus beneath him, working every part of him. 

"They had no idea what they were missing out on," Dave reassured him as he started to feel himself get close, the slick, tight heat of Karkat's body, the excitement from /his/ excitement finally taking their toll.

Karkat groaned again, more urgently, when he sensed Dave’s peak drawing nearer. He laced his fingers into his hair, tugging on it as he kissed him, then let go to stroke his neck, to pinch and roll his nipples, to squeeze at his hips. He loved touching Dave, loved kissing him, loved everything about everything that was happening, if he were being perfectly honest with himself, to an embarrassing degree. He was so tuned into all of it, he didn’t even have to think about his own pleasure, it was building in perfect tandem with Dave’s. 

“Mmnnnh, please come inside of me Dave… I want you… I want you to give your pleasure to me…” He breathed, for once feeling not at all awkward or vulgar.

It sounded ridiculous, and also exactly like what something Rose summoned for sex would say. But on the other hand, as awkward as the phrasing was, he could hear the sincerity in Karkat's voice. He could feel the way his little body was squeezing all around him, drawing him in, /wanting/ him, and it wasn't hard at all to let himself go, to comply with Karkat's breathless demand. It left him a lot more winded than he thought, like every shock of pleasure orgasm left him with went out to crest and crash and never came back to sea.

The moment he felt Dave start to come, Karkat pressed his mouth up against his, hot and wet and demanding, breathing in against him, like he were trying to pull the air from his lungs at the same time as he was milking the last drop of come out of him. His hands fisted into his hair again and his legs locked tight around his hips, rocking his own body against Dave in quick, hard little thrusts, shuddering as he came too, caught up in the outpouring of Dave’s pleasure, the exquisite rush of swallowing it. 

Afterwards, he slowly drew his mouth a couple of inches back from Dave’s, and let out a long, slow breath, his dark lashes closed over his bright eyes. His hands loosened in Dave’s hair, and his legs slid to rub up against his sides, fur soft and silky, instead of gripping onto him. 

He felt full and glowing from the inside, felt a rush of energy, power. He felt invincible and beautiful, felt like anyone who gazed upon him in this instant would be riveted for eternity, enslaved by unfathomable lust.

"Ha. Well, I guess I get what you mean by feed," Dave told him, reaching to his sides to stroke Karkat's legs. 

It really did feel like he had come, but that it had been sucked up as quick as anything, that everything had been taken from him the moment after it occurred. There wasn't an afterglow. But it was nice to see Karkat looking like he'd gotten his own and then some, his body still arched and shivering, even as Dave stroked him through it.

Karkat’s eyes slowly cracked open again, and he met Dave’s gaze with a startling seriousness, a sensual sort of intensity he hadn’t had before, but now he was caught up in the rush. He reached up and cradled Dave’s face between his delicate, clawed hands, staring into his eyes. 

“That was the best thing that’s ever happened to me. /You/ are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Can we fuck again?” He bit into his lip, hopeful, the words having sort of broken up any illusion of sophistication he might have taken on for a hot minute there.

"Well, you have to give me a minute... But trust me when I say I have an overstock of boners from when I was younger and we are selling at low, low prices for special customers," Dave told him. His hands were warm around Karkat's as he held them, stroking his thumbs across his wrists.

He responded by leaning up and kissing him enthusiastically, stroking his own fingers across Dave’s cheekbones, sliding his hands back to touch and stroke the edges of his ears, his jaw, to curl tenderly around his throat. “I could penetrate you instead, if you wanted.” Karkat suggested when the kiss broke, as if it just occurred to him.

"Yeah, you could. Is that what you want to do?" Dave asked him. He was sort of determined to get it through Karkat's head that he could do what he liked, as well. Even if the spell was some stupid twenty four hour shit, at least he'd know what choice was like. "Cause part of this whole deal is that we're both down for what we're getting up to."

Karkat had to think about it for a moment, and made a cute show of seriously puzzling over it. “Um. Yes, I want to. If you want to, I mean.” He flushed again. 

“First I should attempt to fix your human biological shortcomings though. Lay back.” He informed Dave, matter-of-factly, and when he did, he wriggled his way down on the mattress until he was positioned between Dave’s thighs, pressing his knees high up off of the bed, and holding them there, leaning down and sliding his long, tapered tongue against his hole.

It wasn't like Dave had never felt a similar sensation before, but this was something totally different, just like fucking Karkat had been. His tongue was mostly smooth, for one, and it was so tapered that it was incredibly precise in exactly where it touched. Not to mention it left behind what was either a trail of slime or some kind of lube, and honestly Dave didn't think he wanted to know which.

Karkat’s hands moved to knead into his thighs, keeping them spread and pinned up out of his way as he worked his tongue at Dave’s hole. He started with little wriggling strokes, slowly applying more pressure, pushing his tongue deeper and working more of the slicker, more viscous saliva he could produce. By the time Dave felt fully relaxed, Karkat had his whole tongue up into him, deeper into Dave than his fingers could have reached, and one hand had moved to pet and rub at his cock and balls, too, slow and sensual.

It was... Nice, actually. Weird, but really /nice/, in some ways much less intense than what he did with his other partners on a regular basis. Even slightly over stimulated, it was all gentle, all sort of measured and leisurely, even as he felt the distinct, very strange sensation of his prostate being rubbed by Karkat's tongue. "Jesus, does your tongue have a recoil on it or something with how long it is? Warn me first, okay?"

“Mnnnh,” he replied, irritably, to the dig at his perfectly lovely tongue, which was occupied in such a way to make a rebuff impossible at the moment. He was nearly done preparing Dave though, so after a few more minutes he drew back with a little scowl. “For your information, it stretches, which is a perfectly normal thing for tongues to do.” 

Demonstrating, he licked his lips, then leaned forward and tilted his head to one side to wrap his tongue around the base of Dave’s cock, sliding up the length of it then popping off, wetly, letting it slide back into his mouth again.

It made his cock twitch, and he wasn't sure it was /all/ because of just the burst of stimulation to it. He tilted his head back and laughed a little again, fingers rubbing up against each other as he looked down at Karkat. 

"Well, it's definitely a thing that human tongues don't do. We just ain't evolved enough, I guess."

“Clearly,” he sniffed, but flushed when he saw Dave’s cock respond favorably. 

“So, um, are you ready?” 

He fidgeted a little, stroked his hands down Dave’s thighs, wrapped them around his hips and scooted himself closer. His tail swished, excited and agitated, and he chewed on his bottom lip as he looked down at Dave, splayed out beneath him. 

“It’s my first time okay, so don’t be a critic.”

"Dude, you've /got/ to stop being so nervous. It's so cute I don't know whether I wanna fuck you or get you a shock blanket and some cocoa," Dave told him. 

He was considering the second alternative, when all this was said and done. His long legs opened a little wider, folding so that he could press his heels against Karkat's ass, hold him in a little more. 

"Start slow and go with what feels good. You'll be fine."

Karkat scowled harder, baring his teeth a little, but it was really not very effective with how brightly he was flushing. Eventually his expression relaxed and he took a slow breath, shifting his hips to rub the head of his cock up against Dave’s hole. It was much thicker than his tongue had been, but Dave was nice and slick now, so he took his advice and went slow, pressing in gently until he felt him relax, then working himself in more, inch by inch. When he was buried to the hilt inside of him he let out a low groan, lashes fluttering down against his cheeks, and his little wings flexing open on his back, claws kneading harmlessly into Dave’s hips as he shivered with pleasure.

"Feel good, man?" Dave asked, squeezing down around him. He could see from the way that Karkat's eyes flew open that it was an utterly different sensation from what he'd been expecting, the same as Dave had met when he'd been screwing Karkat. But he rolled his hips down nice and slow, giving him a good feeling for it in stages. The heels of his feet pressed Karkat's hips forward from behind, encouraging.

“Y-yeah, fuck, yes.” His eyes stayed wide and bright as Dave shifted against him, clenched around him. 

There was way, way more raw /friction/ than his nook had ever managed to produce against his own bulge, the tight muscles there squeezing into his thick cock in a way that was definitely, absolutely awesome. It took him a moment to adjust, but then he was rocking his hips forward in the same cadence that Dave was rolling up against him, sliding his cock out and pushing it back in. He added a little extra snap of his hips on the end to drive it just an inch deeper every time, making sure he hit Dave’s prostrate, licking his lips with concentration.

It was sort of adorable to watch; the kid was just so /earnest/ about it all, and Dave couldn't help but wanting to tousle his hair affectionately. But what he was doing definitely felt great, too, and he wasn't about to blow that by insulting him. So he kept up their pace, moving carefully, but just as deeply as Karkat would allow. He wasn't typically given to coming back for seconds quickly, but his prick definitely seemed to be making an exception, and he wasn't mad about it.

After awhile, Karkat seemed to lose some of that nervousness, and made up for it with intensity. His eyes glowed brighter and he started really getting into it, letting out little grunts and groans and chirrs as he fucked into Dave, gripping into his thighs and leaning down to suck hickies into his chest, to lick and suck and bite at his nipples as he rocked against him. He moved his body down so it would rub up against Dave’s cock as he moved, too, working him off with the friction of it.

Dave wasn't just lying there and taking it like a pillow princess; his body was rising to rub back against Karkat, his hands against the succubus's chest. He squeezed at the softness there, rubbed and tugged on the piercings that ran through it. It had taken a long time to get into a rhythm with Dirk, and even with Hal, but with Karkat, he realized their bodies just /spoke/, that they were moving more or less in tandem. It felt /great/, and he pulled up Karkat's head by the hair to kiss him, as if to indicate his pleasure at it.

Karkat mewled shamelessly when Dave’s fingers found his sensitive nipples again, and he pressed his chest forward into his hands while he pinched and tugged at them, his cock throbbing in response. When he kissed him though, he nearly forgot to move, just as stunned and breathlessly dazzled as he’d been the first time Dave had kissed him. But when Dave rolled his hips up, he seemed to realize that he could kiss /and/ fuck at the same time, and groaned against his mouth, rocking forward into him again, enthusiastically, and reaching a hand down to stroke his cock, too.

For the first time ever, Dave was actually pretty sure he wasn't going to need any assistance getting off. But he also wasn't about to refuse that hot little hand around his prick, and he groaned into Karkat's mouth as he rubbed his palm over the head of it, smearing precome. He lapped into his mouth a moment later, groaning again as his tongue got sucked on wetly, as Karkat started to pick up the pace with him.

He enjoyed the way the slick fluid felt under his fingertips, and delighted in rubbing his fingers over Dave’s slit, stroking and petting them over the head of his cock, delicately dipping them under his foreskin where he knew he’d be more sensitive. He was getting close to his own orgasm, and could feel Dave was too, as he started to fuck him harder, pulling out nearly all the way and slamming back into him, making delicious, lewd noises against his mouth. Finally, he wrapped his hand in a firmer grip around Dave and started to work him off with strokes perfectly measured to the way he was moving inside him, holding his own breath with anticipation.

When Dave had been fucked before, a harder pace had been maddening, almost painful in some ways, making it harder for his body to translate pleasure. Now, it seemed it just made everything better, brighter, and he rocked back against Karkat enthusiastically, pressing open-mouthed kisses that allowed for moans and groans to his lips. His hands gripped Karkat's soft face, and he felt his body arch sharply up as pleasure shook through him.

Karkat gripped him just perfectly right, milking him slower as he came, delaying his own orgasm for just a moment longer, feeling that surge of power hit him full force again. He was less desperate for it this time, so he could feel exactly what it was, an outpouring, an offering, a beautiful fucking climax. He could feel every second of it flood his body, resonating down to a spiritual level. He pulled back from the kiss to lift his hand to his mouth, sucking Dave’s come messily off of his own skin as he pressed himself deep inside of Dave and cried out, shuddering through his own orgasm, which seemed to take twice as long as before, and left him panting and breathless.

This time, there seemed to be a little residual glow, and Dave found himself sort of haphazardly kissing at Karkat's jaw, his cheek, hands stroking his face and neck and arms. His toes were still curled up against the fur of Karkat's legs, the softness of him a fizzling pleasantry. He was kind of exhausted in a good way. 

"That was pretty dope. You okay?"

“Mmmmmmm,” he purred out, not even going to make a stab at a coherent sentence just then. 

He hadn’t really fully been able to interpret the words Dave had said, just his concern, his satisfaction, and he wrapped his arms around his torso, and pressed his face happily into his neck, purring again, a deep rumbling noise that travelled from somewhere in his chest up through his throat.

"Ha... Yeah man, I guess that's good, too," Dave told him. 

He made room for Karkat to stretch out on him. One of his hands settled on Karkat's back, stroking between his shoulder blades, and the little wings that poked out of them. The other was back in his hair, scratching his scalp. He could feel him literally purring, a sensation of vibration that reverberated in his own chest.

Karkat was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to cuddle with his human victims after feeding. And he was also pretty sure he didn’t give a fuck what he was supposed to do. Not when Dave was so warm and solid beneath him, when he was petting him so nicely. He felt sort of drowsy, and though some logical part of his mind scolded him about how /stupid/ it would be to fall asleep with a human, to let himself be vulnerable to capture or worse. Somehow though, he didn’t think Dave would do that. His purring kept up, a quiet rumbling, as his breathing evened out, and he let himself drift off a little.

It was a good thing that it turned out succubi - succubuses? Dave wondered, was it that thing like over compensating for the plurality of a thing like octopuses? - eventually got tuckered out, too. In any case, Dave wasn't complaining about holding the soft, warm little body on top of his own, drawing up the covers and sinking into a pleasantly deep sleep.

 

================================================

 

Dave awoke the next morning to his door being opened, being a naturally light sleeper in general. Usually, he rose before the rest of the Strider household, and so seeing Hal up, and quirking an eyebrow at him, was something new. He shifted up immediately, only to realize that he still had his guest on top of him, and that Karkat had somehow managed to tangle all his limbs up in Dave's even more than they'd started off with.

Karkat yawned, showing all of his little slightly sharp teeth, and nuzzled into Dave’s neck some more, bumping his head up under his chin, making a little whining sound as he cracked his eyes open then instantly squinted them shut as he realized just how painfully /bright/ it was, even with Dave’s curtains mostly drawn. His eyes were very sensitive to sunlight. “Mm, whats going on?” He mumbled into Dave, then started and tensed when his brain finally woke up the rest of the way and realized he’d /slept/ there, past morning.

"What indeed," Hal said, smirking a little as the... Person, he guessed would be the most sensitive term, in Dave's arms bristled a little, startled by him.

"I've found my goddamn soul mate is what," Dave said. "We're in love pa. You better get the shotgun though cause the baby's due in like two months and everyone knows water breaking during a ceremony is just gauche."

Karkat startled upright, and swiveled his head to stare down at Dave, though the effect was pretty ruined with how much he had to squint, and the state of his hair, which was a curly sleep-tousled mess all over the place, sticking up unevenly. 

“What?! You didn’t tell me you wanted to copulate to reproduce! You know that’s the kind of thing it would have been really convenient to know /before/ we fucked instead of /after/, Dave. Also who the fuck is this and why doesn’t he smell like a human?”

Without even looking, Dave could tell that Hal was working very, very hard not to snort in laughter. Strangely tactful, he said, "Well, it's clear you lovebirds have some things to sort out."

It left Dave trying not to snort at Karkat, too, though he didn't know if he would have meant it in amusement or disbelief. Those were the two emotions he was feeling concurrently, and he shook his head a little. 

"I, uh... I was being hyperbolic. That's Hal, he's like... My brother, I guess. But his body is synthetic, so he doesn't smell like a human and... We bullshit with each other a lot. I don't expect you to have a baby. I didn't even know you /could/ have a baby."

Karkat squinted painfully after Hal’s retreating form, then just screwed his eyes shut to block out the light entirely and sighed, reaching out blindly for Dave, then squishing his face between his palms. 

“Of /course/ I can produce offspring, what kind of inadequate malformed sex demon do you think I am?” He papped him right in the face, gently. 

“But I have to have the right physical configuration first. Like this.” 

He screwed up his face in concentration a moment, then relaxed it. Then he leaned back on his hands and threw his thighs open for Dave to check out his lovely human female genital configuration that he’d shifted to, hoping it also would finally get some appreciation after he’d been so rudely passed up by that witch.

"Oh. Wow. I'm. That's, uh..." It wasn't that he'd never seen a pussy before - it wasn't even like he'd never fucked a pussy, Hal had rudely ripped his inexperience as a cisgender gay man away from him. But it was the fact that Karkat had /changed/, just like that, and that... The idea of a cunt being used for actual, reproductive sex was something that he'd never had room to consider. Except now he was, and his dick was getting very, very hard beneath Karkat's body. He was going to fuck himself absolutely raw at this rate.

“Mmmm, not a bad idea, huh?” He grinned, his eyes still closed tightly, as he shifted to rub his cunt eagerly up against the base of Dave’s prick, wet already. 

“It won’t be fully human of course, that’s the catch, though I didn’t think you were stupid enough to think it would be. Still, I’m down if you are.” 

For succubi, unlike humans, producing offspring was a very casual affair, sometimes they stuck around, sometimes they didn’t, sometimes they were made of a coupling with another succubus or demon, sometimes they were half human. If they were mostly human, they were usually left in the mortal realm to get by, if they were passably powerful enough, they usually traveled back to grow their powers in the demonic realm.

"I. I mean, I'm not opposed, like. At all. But isn't that kind of a big commitment? You literally just met me," Dave asked, his voice as mild as he could make it. He'd been brought into the world in a flash, and he couldn't help but think that it might end up poorly for some kid who was the same.

“Is it?” He asked, a little confused at the idea. 

Well, he considered, maybe it was a commitment for Dave, if he wanted to be involved with the child after it was born. He knew enough about humans to know that was a cultural norm for them. 

“Okay well, just tell me when you want to, and we can. I was thinking, speaking of just having met each other. Um. Would it be okay… if I stayed here a little while? I mean, no one’s really going to miss me back where I came from. And, uh.” His eyes were still closed, thankfully, but a flush was spreading from his face down to his neck and chest. “I sort of. Like you.”

Fuck. 

/Fuck./

He had absolutely no control over himself as he tipped Karkat backwards onto the bed, kissing his little black-cherry mouth with a marked passion. There was something about the way that Karkat had asked, the way that he had admitted, that had reached down deep inside of Dave and pulled out a mostly repressed instinct to protect. Now that it was out, it was overwhelming, and he wrapped himself up around Karkat as he kissed him, feeling an all consuming need to touch him. And if that was some kind of demon fuckery, he honestly didn't care.

Karkat gasped, startled, as he was upended onto his back, then groaned into the kiss, melting beneath Dave the way he always did. He’d been planning to ride his dick with his newly minted cunt, but this was good too, better even, and he wrapped his legs around his hips, breaking the kiss only when he needed to gasp a little more breath in, then pressing back up against Dave’s lips, hungry for more. It wasn’t just the sexual feeling that felt so good, he realized, there was something /more/ than desire. There was a tenderness there that startled Karkat, but what startled him even more was just how fucking okay with him that was. How he’d maybe been waiting all this time for the person who wanted /both/ from him, who offered sex /and/ this sort of passionate vulnerability.

It took no time at all for him to reach between their legs and guide Dave inside of him, still kissing him like he was drowning. He made a low little groan of pleasure as their bodies meshed seamlessly together, hot and wet and silky and perfectly pleasurable.

He realized that Karkat's cunt felt a lot like fucking him anally had, that wet suction that was almost artificially good, designed to draw his dick in. But on the other hand, he didn't really care if it was, because he was caught up in Karkat just then, kissing him with lips that were still a little sore from all the smooching they'd done the night before. He held his body around the waist with one arm, the other hand stroking his neck, brushing the wild curls in Karkat's coarse hair. He rocked into him, trying to go slow and failing, a fire burning low in his gut now.

“Yes, yes..” he panted, breathless. 

It didn’t matter that he’d just woken up, and he was never much of a morning person anyway, the bright energy of Dave’s desire drew Karkat like a moth, and he found himself beating his wings metaphorically up against him in a frenzy. His nails dug into Dave’s back, and he purred again, deep in his throat, squeezing down around him to encourage him to go as hard as he needed to go, loving every instant of it.

His mind rubbed up against the seriousness of what he was doing, flirted with consequences, but ultimately couldn't grasp anything bad happening. It felt so good, so /right/, and Karkat clinging to him only made him feel more secure in that belief. He was so small and soft beneath Dave's hands, and his cunt was soft all around him, even as it stroked and gripped. It was all so /perfect/ that he lost hold of himself, lost all recognition of time, and it didn't take long at all before he was coming, hard, almost embarrassed by how tightly he found himself holding the succubus beneath him, how even now that he felt Karkat suck up the energy of his orgasm, there was still residual afterglow floating around.

Karkat clung back just as tightly, every part of him wrapped around Dave, arms, legs, even his tail wrapped around his thigh as he drank in Dave’s orgasm, letting out an almost feral sounding cry with the intensity of it, sexual and emotional both, and with the sheer /intention/ Dave had this time of filling him up, of planting his seed in him. Karkat had meant to wait for verbal permission, but he /felt/ it take, and that tipped him over the edge too, his cunt convulsing around Dave, squirting hard enough that come gushed out around where his cock was still buried inside of him, making a mess of the sheets beneath them.

Dave couldn't be assed to care about the mess just then. He was still half numb with that fizzing sort of pleasure that had sunk into his nerve endings. He leaned down and kissed Karkat's panting mouth, stroking him a little more before he finally made himself relax a bit, letting Karkat actually /move/ from under him. 

"I, uh..."

“You were fucking amazing is what, so shoosh.” 

Karkat grinned wide, showing his teeth and stretching out luxuriously on the bed when Dave moved up off of him, rubbing his come-slick thighs together, arching his back, and stretching out his fingers and wings, residual pleasure and energy rippling and reverberating through his body, making him glow. His eyes were still closed though, he hadn’t opened them at all since Hal left.

"That's a nicer estimation than what I was gonna give. Here," he said, moving to reach for his sunglasses. 

He had pretty sensitive eyes too, but apparently nothing like what Karkat was experiencing. He placed them over his face, letting him touch them, explore with his hands. 

"They're pretty dark eye covers. You might be able to see with those?"

Karkat cracked open his eyes again, suspiciously, then blinked several times and exhaled, relaxed again and looking around curiously. The reflected light was still sort of sensitive, but definitely livable. “Thanks,” he said, looking back up at Dave. “Do they look hot on me?” He grinned again, a little, running his hands over his body, down his chest and stomach to stroke at his cunt, lazily.

"Everything looks hot on you, man. Goddamn hydrogen fusion happening every second," Dave said. 

He stretched himself out, finally sure his legs were solid enough to get to walking on. Then he reached out and picked up Karkat again, though this time he carried him under his legs instead of under his arms, which was slightly more dignified. 

"But if I keep falling for your hot bod, my dick's gonna fall off. Let's hit the shower."

“Aww,” he pretended disappointment, then laughed a moment later, a sort of rough cackle not at all sexy or polished. “If it falls off, can I keep it?” 

He licked his teeth, teasing, flexing his feetpaws where they were dangling in the air, and draping his arms around Dave’s neck.

"If you don't, I'm gonna be pissed," Dave said. He kept ahold on Karkat, even as he turned on the shower. He figured Karkat had to know what water was, and he made him test it with his hand once or twice until they could compromise on a level which was unusually warm for Dave to bathe in, but not enough to have him sweating while he was still scrubbing down. He let Karkat down onto his own feet, flushing when he realized that he had plans to bathe him and hadn't actually asked permission to do that. 

"Can I, uh. Would it be super fucked up if I like. Washed your hair?"

Karkat looked up at him, and then took the sunglasses off, as they had instantly steamed up, and the lights being off in the bathroom with no windows left only light coming in from under the door, and that wasn’t too bad. He set them in a soap dish, then shrugged. 

“I don’t know, would it? I mean I don’t know as much as you do about what’s fucked up for humans, clearly. But I don’t mind, I guess?”

"Yeah, man, it's super fucked up," Dave said with a grin that undermined his sincerity. 

But he got some shampoo in his hands anyway, a nice, gentle scent that didn't offend Dirk even when he was at his macho-ist and most toxic. He rubbed it into Karkat's hair, massaging his scalp, blissfully unaware of anything that could possibly go wrong until Karkat let out a /yowl/ that made him jump halfway out of his skin.

“Aaaaugghhh!!!” Karkat screeched and suddenly started flailing, his tail trashing and knocking off everything on the sides of the tub, collapsing into a rolling, kicking pile of claws and fur and wings along with the fallen bottles and soap bars and loofahs. 

“Owwww, fucking furies’ /tits/ are you trying to murder me??” He gasped, curling up with his hands pressed over his eyes, bristling and tense as the shampoo stung them.

"Hey, hey- Whoa, come're - /Fuck/-" 

He hissed as Karkat swung out and landed his mark, claws slicing into his arm. The blood that was coming out of it wasn't really pretty, and it made his whole system flood with cold adrenaline, but he tried to press past it. 

"What happened? Did you get some in your eyes?"

Karkat whimpered and nodded, tense, a little more subdued now that he realized Dave hadn’t /meant/ to hurt him, that he hadn’t been tricked into some sort of sadistic surprise. His already sensitive eyes /burned/ though and they didn’t hurt any less once he’d calmed down. He kept the heels of his hands mashed into them, tail still lashing, agitated.

"Shhh... It's okay. We gotta rinse them out. Come here..." 

It took two more tries to get Karkat to let him touch him, to peel away his hands. 

"It's goin' to hurt for a second again. It's just the soap getting out, okay? Let it happen." 

He brushed Karkat's soapy bangs away, fingers swiping away any trails of shampoo to his eyes as he finally complied. When Karkat finally looked like his breathing was slowing down, Dave rubbed his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew not to open them."

Karkat hiccuped and coughed a little, blinking his running eyes out slowly in the spray of water, slowly loosing some of the tension he’d been holding as his eyes finally stopped stinging so badly, and then started to feel sort of normal again, if a little sore and dry. Then he pressed his face into Dave’s bicep and groaned, his wet rinsed-out hair sticking to his face in clumpy black ringlets. 

“Sokay.” He mumbled, sniffing. 

Then he sniffed again, and went tense, glancing down to see blood spilled all over the tub, swirling down the drain. 

“What the hell?” 

He inhaled, sharp, and looked Dave over sort of frantically, grabbing his hand and turning his arm until he could see the claw marks, leaning down immediately to lick at them, protectively, running his tongue over the torn flesh so he could better gauge the damage, then chewing on his lip, worriedly. 

“Oh /fuck/ I did this… I’m a fucking idiot…”

"Hey, shhh... It's okay," Dave said, petting Karkat's neck since it seemed weird to pet wet hair. 

Affectionate contact, in general, was still a pretty new thing in the Strider household. "It's not even that deep. I've survived worse." And he had, too - if Karkat cared to look, the evidence was written all over his body, scars from years of surviving his bro, and then more from how intense sparring with him got sometimes.

Karkat quieted a bit at that, licking the traces of Dave’s blood on his lips, his attention drawn to the silvery scars that he hadn’t noticed specifically so much as just registered, before. He traced his fingertips over a long one on Dave’s side, then one that nicked his hip. “Wow.” He glanced back up at him, eyes narrowed a little, calculating. “Are you a warrior?” He asked, in all seriousness, not having pegged Dave as the fighting sort due to the fact that he was just so damn /nice/, and that was definitely not his experience with warlike demons anyway.

"Ha. I... I'm more of a practice dummy, sorry," Dave said, feeling every bit as inferior as he did in his worst moments. 

It took considerable self discipline not to fold inward on his body out of embarrassment about himself. But he was determined not to let Karkat get any bullshit notions that he was strong, or even remotely heroic. "I guess you might call my brother a warrior."

“Good, because fuck that noise.” Karkat exhaled, visibly relieved at this confession of sorts from Dave. 

When he took another calculating look though, he saw that the human looked put out about it, and he smacked him gently in the arm he hadn’t accidentally clawed up. 

“What the hell is that look for, you think warriors are noble or cool or some asinine shit like that? I’ll tell you what they are in my world, a fucking /colossal/ egotistical pain in the ass. I mean, no offense to your brother. Maybe.”

"Well, I mean. You wouldn't be too far off. But I dunno, humans are big on heroes. And that's what he is," he said, shrugging. 

Still, there was something in his chest that maybe untightened, and he tried to shake off his feelings of inadequacy. 

"I'm a musician though. So no dope swordfights for me."

“Thank the bloody arcane gates, because I basically want nothing whatsoever to do with sword wielding maniacs. I was prepared to make an exception for you but honestly I’m glad I don’t have to. I prefer non lethal stabbing if you know what I mean. And music, music is really nice.” He grinned a little, then slipped his arms around Dave’s waist and impulsively squished him into an abrupt hug. 

“Sorry I sliced up your arm. I’ll make it up to you. Do you want to try washing my hair again? I’ll keep my eyes closed and not make a ridiculous mess this time.”

"I think we'll just wash the rest of you. Trust me, it's a pretty good consolation," 

Dave told him, giving him a one armed hug back. He was surprisingly sweet, and Dave wasn't about to knock it. Instead, he got busy with the body wash, working over Karkat's soft body, appreciating every curve and dip as he washed him from shoulder to teeny little paw foot.

Karkat cooperated nicely, lifting each paw for Dave, turning and shifting to help him scrub every part of him. He was getting hot again, from being touched like that, but he didn’t mind. He might have been teasing Dave about keeping his dick if it fell off, but he didn’t want to be too pushy about asking Dave for sex, he knew other succubi who just latched onto their victims until they’d drained them entirely dry of energy and will. He didn’t want to hurt, or even inconvenience Dave after all he’d done for him, how sweet he’d been when Karkat was such a mess, fumbling through everything. 

Besides, he was carrying his spawn now, wasn’t he? Karkat gasped, suddenly remembering what had been done in the heat of passion just a few minutes ago, and realizing now that he was in his right mind that maybe Dave didn’t /know/. But should he tell him? Maybe he’d be angry? He shut himself up and chewed on his lip again.

"...Hey. What's up, man?" Dave asked, given pause with the intake of breath Karkat had made, with how he'd started to go kind of rigid. Dave had spent too much time suffering too quietly to not know when something was wrong. 

"Did I do something wrong? You can tell me if you don't want me to touch you some way-"

Karkat shook his head vigorously, the last thing he wanted to do was give off the impression Dave had done something wrong, /especially/ touching him. There was definitely no way he /didn’t/ like to be touched. 

“Um. It’s just… earlier today…I mean, just now. When you were breeding me. That is, I mean, you /were/ breeding me. I know we were going to talk about it, but when you came inside of me with your /intention/ it, uh. It took. …Please don’t be mad, if you don’t want it I can just take it somewhere else, it’s really no big deal, succubi do that all the time.”

"Holy shit. /No/. I mean, not don't have it but. /No/, shit dude. That's not how rearing kids works-" 

He had to stop himself before he got embarrassingly emotional about it. Dave reached over to shut the water off, then gripped Karkat by his arms, looking into his eyes. Or what he approximated were his eyes, it was hard as shit to see just then. 

"Listen. I don't know how your anatomy works. But if something took, and a kid is what we're having, then they're /ours/. Or... Mine, at least. If you don't want them."

He blinked, startled to find that Dave had suddenly notched up to that same emotional intensity he’d had when he was breeding him earlier, a fire that made Karkat feel warm and tingly all over his body, made his cunt throb with want, and his heart squeeze in a way that made his eyes want to water. 

“It might not be very human.” He murmured, tentative. “Would you still want it?”

"Yeah," the word came out scratchy, maybe a little bit raw, but it wasn't hesitant. He'd never seen himself as having a kid, but he couldn't imagine not wanting one if it were put in his hands. He knew exactly why his bro had made the awful decision he'd made so many years ago, when Dave had been a baby. 

"I mean, most of the time, we're not very good at being human beings in this apartment. It's not like bat wings are gonna change much."

Karkat blinked again and was further surprised to find red tinted tears spilling down his cheeks. It wasn’t his own feeling about the creature forming inside of him, it was Dave’s, so intense it was pouring out onto him too. He reached out and put his hands on Dave, stroking them from his chest to his abdomen and leaning forward to kiss his still-wet skin. 

“Well.” He looked up at him, blinking his eyes free of tears. “I guess that’s that then.”

"Yeah," Dave agreed. And then he was picking Karkat up, ignoring the protest of his wounded arm. It could be a little bitch later, he figured, pressing the succubus against the smooth tile of the shower. He pressed his own body up against him, holding Karkat's legs open so his dick could rub against his vulva. "That's that."

The succubus was so thrilled at the prospect that Dave wanted him /again/ that he instantaneously forgot his previous concerns about not wearing the human out too quickly. He rubbed the slick folds of his cunt down against Dave’s prick eagerly, a little moan trickling out of his throat as he tipped his head back against the tile, flushed. 

“Mmmgh, Dave.” He breathed out, lashes fluttering as he focused his eyes on the human in the dark, warm damp of the shower stall. “Come inside of me again, please.” He pleaded, hands kneading at Dave’s shoulders and neck.

It wasn't a request he'd never heard before, but... The context was so totally different that it felt new. Somewhere inside Karkat's body, life was brewing, and Dave felt his gut tighten at the thought of it, a turn on he'd never have guessed he actually had. He kept his body close to Karkat's, kissed him deeply as he rocked up inside of him.

“Ah!” He gasped out at the thrust then groaned, paws spasming and twitching, his tail lazily curling and lashing against the wall. He leaned up boldly to meet Dave’s kiss, sucking at his lips and tongue, dipping his own into his mouth to explore as he felt him start to move inside of him.

Dave yielded easily to him, too focused on supporting Karkat and getting his hips around the angle where he thought his gspot might be at, if he'd known to include one. It felt nice, anyway, Karkat having the run of his mouth, his warm, forked tongue stroking Dave's. Each roll of his hips was followed with a press of his body, a complete roll against Karkat, rubbing them together into a glorious mishmash of wet skin and pleasure.

Everything felt almost equally as intense to Karkat, the way Dave’s cock pressed into him, the way his pierced nipples rubbed up against his body when he rolled up against him, the way he was letting Karkat kiss him. He reached down between them to rub at his swollen little clit, mewling at the extra stimulation and rippling his cunt around Dave, eager. When the kiss broke, he pressed his mouth to Dave’s neck, sucking a slow, sensual mark into his skin.

Normally, Dave probably would have bitched about the hickey - even working as a musician or a DJ, there were appearances he was expected to keep. But for some reason, it felt so good when Karkat was doing it that he couldn't make himself tell him to stop. Maybe it was the sharp teeth that pressed in while he sucked, or maybe it was the fact that he was balls deep and so over sensitized that he felt like he might actually be close to astrally projecting out of his body. As Karkat's pussy began to ripple around him more and more, he fucked him harder, trying to hold out until they could share an orgasm together, wanting to see if it would be more intense for him, wanting to give him that.

So much of Karkat’s power of perception was built to be attuned to a sexual partner that he had a good sense of what Dave wanted when sped up his pace. He groaned against his neck, and then bit in a little lower, not hard enough to bruise or break the skin, just hard enough to give Dave a little jolt of sexual excitement, then he worked his tongue along the indents his teeth had left in him, purring. 

Pretty soon things had heated up to the point where Karkat couldn’t take waiting any more, he /wanted/ Dave to come, wanted to drink his orgasm, wanted, strangely, to give him his own. He knew it wasn’t possible for Dave to feed off of /him/ but still, he imagined himself coming for him anyway. He got his fingers on his clit again, rubbing harder and making little noises as he squirmed and rocked his own hips more urgently against Dave’s strokes, eventually tensing up and gripping onto him with his thighs, crying out loudly as he shuddered and started to come, cunt pulsing and squeezing around him, hard.

It was a lot fucking harder to keep his legs stable when he was coming hard enough to see stars in his eyes. The pleasure was bombastic, overwhelming, too much for just what they were doing. But at the same time, it felt like that was exactly appropriate, and when Dave kissed Karkat now, he swore he felt his own heart leap up in his chest. He still held him, hips surging, pushing Karkat until he was entirely wrung out. 

"Mn... Fuck. I think we just undid the point of the shower..."

Karkat barked out a little laugh, clinging onto Dave and rubbing his face into his chest, affectionately, legs still squeezed around him, though they were shaking some from all that exertion. 

“We could take another one,” he offered, practically.

"Okay... But it really has to be one this time," Dave told him. "I don't think I can handle any more of this until I get like a gallon of water inside of me."

“Okay, okay. “ He sniffed, and shifted down onto his feet, shaking himself a little bit and flexing and folding his wings, neatly. “That last one was totally your idea though, I refuse to be blamed for ruining your initial showering efforts.”

"Excuse you? I'm not the literal sex demon, existing for the purpose of luring unsuspecting young men to their lustful doom by dehydration," Dave told him. He felt tired, actually, but his humor was at least still around. It was lucky, he guessed, that his energy had dwindled some, because it meant he scrubbed down Karkat and himself pretty efficiently again.

He'd toweled Karkat off and given him one of his sweaters to lounge around in while Dave made them both breakfast. Dirk would probably pop up at some point on smelling the food, so Dave didn't bother getting him up. Instead, he fixed a full meal, feeling like he needed it - bacon, eggs, toast, and damn, even some fruit juice. A balanced goddamn breakfast.

Karkat couldn’t stop fingering the sweater, stretching it between his hands, rubbing the soft knit against his skin, shifting so his nipples brushed against it. He’d only ever worn the simplest of bullshit ornamental coverings, a draped sash around his waist, the occasional jewelry, a cloth wrapped around his shoulders. This was so snug and soft and warm in comparison, and he just couldn’t get over it. 

He sat with his paws tucked up onto the chair he’d been offered, tail draped over one of the arms of it, leaning forward to sniff curiously at the plate of food in front of him. He’d never eaten human food, but it did smell good, and he picked up a strip of bacon and noisily crunched into it. He barely managed to chew for the way his eyes glowed and his fur prickled up, and a second later he’d wolfed the rest of it down too.

"Yeah. Somehow figured you'd like that," Dave smirked. 

He'd cooked up more of it than was strictly necessary - normally Dirk ate over half the plate when he cooked anyway, so he had made two packages instead of one. It appeared to be a good thing, because Karkat looked set to shove it into his mouth by the fistful. 

"At least try the other stuff though."

“Okay,” he agreed with very little of his usual resistance, picking up a slice of toast and chewing, then devouring that whole too. The eggs and juice followed the exact same fate, and he even leaned over to lick his plate, utterly oblivious to what might pass for human socially acceptable table manners. When Dave offered him seconds, he ate those too, seeming to have a more or less bottomless capacity for consuming food.

"Hah. Wow. I can't wait until your cravings hit. Or do you get any of those?" Dave asked him, almost admiring the amount of carnage that he could wreak on food. Dave was still nibbling at a toast square, himself.

“What do you mean?” He blinked quizzically up at Dave, wondering weirdly if the human knew something about his own physiology that he didn’t. Surely not.

"Well, like. When humans get pregnant, I dunno... They crave stuff. Weird food combinations that they might not otherwise, or things they never liked before. Chemistry and shit fluctuates when they're growing a baby, I guess cause you need a lot of different minerals and vitamins for that shit," 

Dave told him. He was actually surprised he knew that much about it, considering he'd gone to school mostly online, and sex ed had been one very, very quick week of clicking as fast as humanly possible through the slides and googling the answers. 

"I guess I don't know if you still need to do that when you're magic, though."

Karkat stared, fascinated to absorb this information. Humans were so different, and weird. And sort of cool too, in a way. 

“I don’t know if it’s like that for succubi? Here’s what I do know, spawning progeny is not really that big a deal. Powerful demons can pop them off almost nightly, you know? Sort of leave it with the human to further terrorize them and get their village burned down or whatever. Or take it back to the demonic realm and dump it there to raise itself. But I figure it takes immense power to do it that quickly. As you might have noticed I’m pretty fucking small fried compared to some demons I might or might not be more intimately acquainted with than I would like to be.” 

Karkat huffed out a short sigh. “Anyway I wouldn’t be surprised if it took me a handful of months. I could probably try to do it faster, but I might deplete myself and lose my form or something. That would be the last goddamn thing I need, trust me. Powerful demons get all the perks, is what I’m saying. And you get more powerful by feeding a hell of a lot more than I have so far in my existence. Though things on that front are looking up considerably for once.”

"Ha. Well, I... I mean I have a profession and all, so sometimes you might have to hang here while I go earn my keep, but. It'd be cool if you hung out for a couple months," Dave said. He attempted not to flush, adding, "Or, you know. Longer, if things work out that way."

“What’s this about your new pregnant demon boyfriend moving in?” 

Dirk was suddenly behind Dave’s chair, leaning one hand casually on the table, a coffee mug in the other, looking down at him with his eyebrows slightly quirked. Karkat had opened his mouth to reply, then shut it again, going sort of rigid and bristling, eyeing Dirk suspiciously.

Dave didn't even flinch. He was too used to Dirk sneaking up on him, and in the past couple of years, had even got used to casual touches, the same way Dirk had gotten used to giving them. 

"Oh, you know, just that he's my new boyfriend, also a demon, also pregnant, and that he's moving in. I offered to let Hal officiate the shotgun wedding ceremony, but as the man of the house maybe you wanna get in on that."

“Dave fucking Strider how many times to I have to tell you, this is a sword household, guns are for pussies.” 

Still, there was a hint of genuine amusement in his tone, and he shifted his gaze to Karkat as he straightened up. “Well, he looks pretty inoffensive as far as demons go, I guess if I’ve got no say in the matter anyway, there’s no use making a scene about it.” 

He smirked just a little, and stepped over to pour himself some coffee and grab the rest of the bacon, sliding into the chair next to Karkat. 

“Hi, I’m Dirk.” 

Karkat stared at him, his tail curling more tightly around his legs, still bristling. “Karkat.” He finally said, in a little low clipped growl.

"He grows on you," Dave said, and when both looked towards him, he grinned. "Yeah. Talking to both of you here. About both of you."

Karkat bristled again and growled, but then reached over and stole a slice of bacon from Dirk, who just let him take it with obvious bemusement. As Karkat crunched it noisily, Dave watched them both with a mix of affection and a strange sense of relief, thinking that this was maybe the start of a very weird and definitely awesome part of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! *v* I hope you enjoyed the fluffy smut, please leave kudos if you like, or I'd love if you left a comment! 
> 
> Next up in our demonstuck RP is Dirk and Cronus, so tune in for that later ;) 
> 
> (( In case you want to share on tumblr: http://spiderpiratequeen.tumblr.com/post/161867596540/ ))


End file.
